


Magnetized

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling in the tub, Draco is a good boyfriend, Draco is good, F/M, Falling In Love, Good boyfriend Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Love, Playful boyfriend and girlfriend, Sweet Kisses, Teasing, alluding to sex, bathing together, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 22! Today's prompt was passing notes! This is my own little take on it! Hope ya'll enjoy it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Magnetized

Draco was on his way to the grocery store when he saw it-the magnet letters on the fridge.

  
_I love you-E_

  
Spelled out clearly in the magnets. Draco smiled to himself before taking a few minutes to switch the magnets around before he apparated on their front doorstep to the grocery store. As Evie trotted downstairs to get some lunch started for when Draco returned she opened the fridge and then she paused, seeing the magnets. A smile spread across her face as she read it. 

  
_I love you to the moon and back- D_

  
She smiled as she began to change the magnets to another message for her boyfriend and then she began making lunch. She figured some nice sausages with toasted bread would taste delicious. Evelyn was still frying the sausages when Draco walked in; she left them for a brief moment so that she could greet Draco with a soft kiss. 

  
"Mm welcome home", she said against his lips. Draco placed his hands on her hips bringing her in closer and she turned away, shaking her head fondly.

  
"I've got lunch cooking", she said as she wiggled away from him with a laugh. Draco smacked her on the butt playfully and began putting the little bags of groceries away. Evie finished cooking lunch and then she set the table; Draco grabbed two drinks and then sat at the table with her. While they were eating, Evie lifted her legs and placed them across his thighs. One of his hands dropped to hold her ankle while he ate. Evelyn smiled cheekily before wiggling her feet. 

  
"I think after lunch we should take a nap", she suggested as she finished her plate. Draco hummed while he ate and he nodded in agreement, squeezing her ankle in acknowledgement. Draco finished eating and he stood, taking both of their plates to the sink. He caught the message in the magnets again.

  
_Forget the nap. Come to the bedroom-E_

  
Draco turned towards the table and he looked surprised seeing that she was no longer sitting at the table. He chuckled to himself and headed upstairs to their room, stopping at the sight of his girlfriend. Evelyn had spread some white and red rose petals on the floor leading to the bathroom. Draco could see the steam coming from the cracked open door and he grinned as he began stripping his clothes off. Draco undid his tie and he could hear Evie humming in the bathroom; he finished undressing as strolled into the bathroom, pushing the door open. Evelyn was already sitting in the tub, more rose petals floating around the steaming tub. Draco walked to the edge and Evie moved forward so Draco could sit behind her. Evelyn had pulled her hair up and Draco decided he didn't like it so he took her clip from her hair, letting the curls fall. Evie sat back against his chest, leaning her head back against his shoulder while he began washing her body. 

  
"You set all of this up, didn't you?" Draco asked as his fingers began massaging the knots out of her shoulders, feeling her melt under his touch. She chuckled and leaned her head forward, feeling a pop in her back. 

  
"Yes, I did...It's been a little bit since we've been...intimate and I just want to touch you", she murmured. Draco leaned forward, brushing his nose against the back of her neck. Evie hummed softly, reaching her hand back to brush against his hair. 

  
"Darling, I'm so sorry for neglecting you. I will do my best to pay attention to your needs", he promised. Evie rolled her eyes and turned slightly to face him, tapping his nose. 

  
"No, that's not...Listen, we both get busy with work. I am not blaming you so get that thought out of your head right now", she demanded. Draco nodded and then his eyebrows furrowed together and he dunked her under the water. Evelyn came up spluttering and glared at him while a grin formed on his lips. 

  
"I wanted to wash your hair", he said with a gentle shrug. Draco reached for her gardenia scented shampoo and began working it into her hair, smiling as her head lolled with his movements. He knew she was really relaxed and could feel the tension leaving her body. Evie let out a soft sound of enjoyment when he massaged at her scalp-when he stopped she made a noise of complaint. 

  
"Time to rinse", he said. She sighed and allowed him to dunk her under the water this time while turning the faucet on to make sure all the shampoo was out. Evie smiled and then pulled herself up to sit on her knees before turning to her boyfriend and straddling his hips. 

  
"My turn", she whispered before she cupped some water in her hands, pushing it over his hair and made his hair stick up every which way. 


End file.
